


Over The Bed

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Mistletoe, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Derek hangs mistletoe over their bed.





	Over The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Grey’s Anatomy’ nor am I profiting from this.

Derek peppers kisses down her nose and across her cheeks before settling with the corner of her mouth. Meredith wrinkles her nose against the mixture of coffee and morning breath, but doesn't pull away. 

“Admit it,” he murmurs. “You love my suggestion of putting mistletoe over our bed.”

“I love the suggestion as much as I love your morning breath.”

Derek hovers over her a moment, puffing his cheeks out. Her glare does nothing to deter him as he blows in her face.

“I hate you,” she grumbles, batting him away, “The mistletoe is going tomorrow.” 

“You love my suggestions.”

“It's going.”


End file.
